1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door structures and in particular to means for mounting a panel in a door structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In United States Letters Patent 3,877,460, of Larry C. Lotz et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a hollow heat insulating door is disclosed having a front viewing panel retained in a front frame by a plurality of rubber bumper members held in position by clamps located at the corner of the panel. Each clamp is held in position by screws secured to the frame. The disposition of the clamps is controlled by the rearward extension of mounting bosses to which the spurs are affixed in retaining the clamps against the rubber bumpers. The frame is provided with a flange outwardly of the clamp retaining screws. The front frame is secured to the rear liner by screws disposed rearwardly of the clamps.
Other United States Letters Patent showing means for mounting a glass panel in a frame member by spring clips and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,632, of Stanley Savage; 2,837,784 of Lawrence J. Jannette, and 3,389,505 of Abe Zitomer. In the Savage patent, a flat flexible strip of rubber or suitable joint sealing material is disposed between a shoulder on a window sash and the peripheral portion of the glass. The sealing strip extends entirely about the opening. In the Jannette patent, a sash construction is shown wherein a channel-shaped resilient flexible member formed of rubber or the like embraces the margins of the glass pane. In the Zitomer patent, the sealing gasket is mounted in grooves on the inner surfaces of the trim panels and extends completely around the opening in which the glass pane is fitted.
In United States Letters Patent 2,794,434, of Jesse L. Evans, an oven door is disclosed having a gasket of rubberlike material preferably circular in cross section mounted within a curled edge of an inwardly turned flange. The gasket engages the window pane which is held in place by U-shaped metal molding provided with tongues at spaced points.
In United States Letters Patent 2,877,761, of Raymond D. Schibley, an oven door window is shown wherein the frame is provided with continuous grooves in which are recieved continuous gaskets of suitable resilient material, such as asbestos. The glass viewing panels are biased toward each other and the gaskets maintained in compression by trim or clamping strips which bear against the outer surfaces of the glass panel. Each trim strip has tabs extending through suitable openings in the rim of the frame.